Oops, I Got My Girlfriend Pregnant
by KandHforever
Summary: Sequel to 'Oops, we're locked in.' The title pretty much says it all. A month by month story of Haruhi's pregnancy, I guess. Sorta hard to describe. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to 'Oops, we're locked in'. I would suggest reading it first, but it isn't THAT necessary I guess (but I would.)

IF I OWNED OURAN THE LAST CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY DIFFERENT, THEREFORE I DON'T OWN IT.  


* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning one month into summer break. Hikaru and Haruhi were going to go on a picnic later at the 'commoners' park (and Kaoru was going to watch from behind a tree).

"Haruhi, I'm going to go take a shower," Hikaru yelled out of habit.

"Okay." She yelled back, slightly irritated that he had interrupted her reading. _Why does he tell me that every time? It isn't like I really care…wow Hiro is an idiot…wait, what did Hika say? Ah, whatever._

Now, Hikaru made a mistake. He didn't lock the door and had a habit of not closing the shower curtain (he liked to see the shampoo on his hair in the mirror). He never made a point of it at his house because the only one that would dare come in was Kaoru, and like Hikaru cared about what Kaoru saw. But now Haruhi was living with him. Did _he_ care what _she _saw? Heck no. Did she? Yes, yes she did.

_I need to go to the bathroom…hm, where'd Hikaru go? He needs to be getting ready. Maybe he's getting the mail? _She walked to the bathroom and opened the door, totally ignoring the sound of the shower water falling. She didn't notice until she heard a voice laughing. She spun around, facing the shower. And what was she to see but a naked Hikaru rolling laughing. She couldn't move and started screaming. Hikaru finally stopped laughing at his girlfriends squeals.

"Haruhi? Could you stop screaming? It's just me…"

"I KNOW BUT YOU'RE NAKED! IT'S SO GROSS!"

"Then leave."

"Oh." She turned and left, closing the door behind her. _That was different._

~ two hours later ~

Hikaru had gotten tired of yelling and had given up all hope of getting out. Apparently, everyone had left for some reason. Hikaru couldn't figure out how to unlock the door, and he was pretty sure Haruhi had stolen his clothes. He tied a towel around his waist and began to shake the door handle. Finally, it gave in. No, the door didn't open, the handle fell off. Hikaru eye started twitching.

"Okay. She did this on purpose." He said, eyeing the weirdly out of place hammer in the corner. "Perfect!" he took the hammer in hand and slammed it into the door. A huge hole appered, big enough to stick his head through.

"Haruhi, why didn't you open the door for me??!?!" he said, head out in the hole, looking at Haruhi sitting on the couch.

"Cause the door isn't locked. You turn the handle to the LEFT, Hikaru. He backed up and turned the little thingy that the handle had been attached to before it fell off, left. The door opened.

"Wow! Thanks Haruhi!" She eyed the now demolished door.

"Y-you broke my door!!"

"Tisk tisk Haruhi, it's OUR door."

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR YOU IDIOT!!"

"hehe you're moody."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT DOOR. NO, WAIT, YOU'RE WORKING FOR IT!"

"Oh my. You are moody. Are you okay?"

"NO! MY DOORS BROKEN! And…I'm worried."

"Oh. Tell me ALL about your problems after I get my clothes on. With you stole, just sayin'."

"I DIDN'T STEAL THEM, YOU DIDN'T TAKE ANY IN THERE!"

"Yes dear." _This is horrible. I don't think this is normal PMS. This is…like, the PMS of death… and I am in its grasp…GOD SAVE ME!_

~One pair of clothes later ~

"Okay Haruhi, what's up? Are you okay?" Haruhi turned red and put her book down.

"Well, I just…need to ask, well, say…that… my period is three days late and I'm worried. I'm only 16 though so maybe it's just still a little irregular? But I just wanted you to know that, it is possible…I could be…

* * *

And dun dun...DUN. Please REVIEW!!!! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!!

And please don't say it doesn't make sense if you haven't read the first one. If you read the first and this one is still weird for whatever reason, then tell me : )

I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! XD


	2. Chapter 2

It's short and a tad pathetic. But the next might be better!

* * *

…_I could be…_

_pregnant._

After hearing this news, Hikaru excused himself and promptly ran outside and threw up in the nearest bush. PREGNANT?! How? Oh, ha, he knew how, but…it was very curious. We went back inside and sat next to his ticked off girlfriend.

"Haruhi, why do you think that? Besides…yeah."

"Well, I threw up three times this morning while you were asleep. And I've had to pee a lot, which is why I went into the bathroom earlier, plus I've been tired. Those are all pretty good signs. So…what was that, three days ago? Or it could have been the time before that. I guess I would have effects by now, maybe…I don't know. Um, Hikaru?"

"Uh, what?! I was listening…I think."

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING WHEN I TALK TO YOU?!?!" She took her book in hand and looked as if she was about to beat him.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm listening now baby!" he said almost crying.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Oh, and I'm moody."

"Oh. Wow…so…do we need to go to a doctor?"

"Forget about doctors for now. Hikaru, what do you think? Do I look pregnant?"

"No, of course not. You don't really gain much weight until, what, the forth month? We need to go to the doctor. Now. I'll get your jacket." He got up and helped her up from the couch. He grabbed her purse and jacket and, holding her hand, ran out the door. "Get in the car. I'm gonna drive. But first I need to tell Kaoru."

"Already told him about it."

"Well then. "

Hikaru POV

What. The. Freak. Is. Happening? I don't want to be a father!!! That's for old people! God…oh my god…did I seriously get her pregnant? It is possible. Ha, very possible. Hmm…twins maybe? I'll name one Hikaru and the other Kaoru. Awesome. And now back on topic, WHHHHHAAAAAAAAA. ~

"Hikaru?"

"What?"

"I'm going to puke."

"Oh…I'll pull over." He pulls over and watches Haruhi get out of the car. And puke. Pregnancy was not pretty.

"Hurry up and get there. It's the next turn."

"Whatever you say dear…"

"Why didn't you call me 'baby'?? I liked it when you called me baby…do you hate me now??!?"

_Lord, help me survive this.

* * *

Wow, that was fun. REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3: month 1, mood swings

I don't know if this one is much better, but here you go! they will be better when she gets her moods under control and and is back in character. And then Hikaru will be crazy!

_

* * *

~ The hospital after many tests. ~_

Haruhi was at the snack bar and Hikaru was chatting with the doctor.

"Mr. Hitachiin, want to know the results?" The doctor asked.

"NO. God, what have I done? Why did I do this to her? It must hurt and now she's got to go through it. Because of me!"

"Um…I didn't tell you the results yet."

"Oh…Okay, tell me."

"She's pregnant. Really pregnant. She's been pregnant for about two week's maybe."

"EW! She was pregnant the last time we…EWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Wow, sir, you're an idiot."

"I know."

"Should I tell her or you?"

"I will. It is the least I can do. I'll probably die cause I'll say something wrong and she'll throw the snack bar at me…she's violent."

"That is normal. I think, at least. Anyway, I need to give her some pain killers and some things like that. Or here, you take them." The doctor shoved a bag at him and dismissed him.

…really? He had gotten his girlfriend pregnant at the age of 17. This is not right.

"Haruhi? Want to know the results?"

"Sure honey! I'm so happy! I want to name it CoCo Puff Bird!"

"Wha…..what are you drinking?"

"Hm? Water. I really do want to name it that!"

"No. Just no. And you are pregnant….I'm sorry."

"It's okay! I love you sweety!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"That's one of the side effects of this new medicine! It makes me loopy!"

"Wow"

~ two hours later ~

"I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOT!"

"But baby! I love you!"

"Aww…I love you too!"

This was already getting tiring. Hikaru had already had two flower pots, a book, and the T.V. thrown at him. Something had to be done. So, he went through the bag of medicine. A bottle of depressant medication? Perfect.

"Haruhi, you need to take this now!" he handed a pill.

"Thanks baby!"

Later Haruhi was out cold and Hikaru was finally happy.

* * *

REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	4. Chapter 4: month 2, cravings

Here is a longer, sweeter chapter for my awesome readers whom I love so much!!!

i own nothing!!!

* * *

~ two weeks later; month 2 ~

Hikaru had been thinking. Maybe being a dad wouldn't be so bad? I mean, being a role model for a small, impressionable child was always fun, right? He knew he would be a good father to the child because, well, he didn't want to be like his father. Not that he was that bad, he just wasn't great. However, Hikaru didn't know how to survive these next 7 months.

Haruhi had come to terms with this very soon after an emotionally breakdown about three weeks in and was now happy. Also, she had stopped being so moody (but she still was every once in a while). So, she had (almost) gone back to normal. And of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were busy making new clothes for her and a few blankets for the baby and some socks and a hat and…. Let's just say that Kaoru was very happy about being an uncle.

But, they are now in month two and bad things are about to happen.

"Hikaru! Do we have and strawberries?!" She yelled across the apartment."

"No, we're out baby. Do you want some?" Haruhi had (finally) decided that she was okay with him calling her baby.

"Yeah. And come here, I have a list for things for you to get!" He walked into the room where Haruhi was reading. She handed him a list and some coupons (after five hours, two break downs, and many, many tears later, Haruhi had finally explained to him how coupons worked and why then should use them).

"I'll be right back. Kaoru, come with meeeeeeee!"

~ in the car ~

"Hikaru…did you look at this list?" Kaoru said with big eyes.

"No….why, is it long?"

"VERY. And she want a pomegranate…do they even grow that her? And what is this 'CoCo Puffs'?"

"Commoner cereal. It's her favorite. And I don't know…but I have to find one! I have to! I did this to her so I have to cooperate! What else is there?"

"Hmm…there's chocolate, apples, strawberries, cranberry bread, ootoori, and fancy tuna."

"That's it, right?"

"Ha, nope! There's a back!!"

"Oh god…well. At least she's eating?"

"Okay, you just tell yourself that, bro. Thought about what you want to name it?"

"If it's a girl I like the name Katsumi. It means, 'victorious beauty.' And surely she'd be pretty, right? And if it's a boy, Yoichi. It isn't that pretty of a name, but I like the meaning. It means 'seductive first son.' With I'm sure he will be."

"So you're already doing research are you?"

"Yeah. Right now the baby is about an inch long and most of the organs are in place. By the end of the month there will be arm and leg buds and the beginnings of fingers and toes. And what to expect from HER this month: nausea, tiredness, heartburn, bloating, and indigestion to name a few things. And…her breasts might get bigger."

"Awesome. I think you know more that she does, though."

"No, I tell her about it all at night. I just feel so bad. I love her and now she's in pain. I really care for her. I'll never leave her. Ever."

"I didn't say anything about that, Hika."

"I know that, but a lot of guys leave their girlfriend if she gets pregnant. And she loses her friends. I'll be there for her through it all. I'll always be by her side. And I want her and you and everyone else to know that I love her more than myself. And maybe she loves me more than herself, too."

"Guardian angel. That's what you are, Hikaru. You rock, daddy!" Hikaru smiled.

"You know it!"

~ An hour and **six** bags later ~

Haruhi was asleep when they got back. Kaoru put up the bags and Hikaru sat next to Haruhi and ran his fingers through her hair for a few hours before she woke up.

"Hikaru….did you get everything on the list?"

"Yes, we did. Do you want anything?"

"Hm…chocolate. And strawberries. That's it."

"Okay."

He went to get Haruhi's food, but when he came back, she was asleep. Again. He sat the bowl on the table next to the couch and kissed her cheek. And he whispered, "I love you baby. I will always be here. Don't worry." He put the covers over her carefully before turning off the lights and sitting next to her. When it was dark outside, her gently carried her to the bed, where he sat for hours just looking at her, thinking about all of his options. He didn't want her to go through this pain. What could he do?

~ The next morning ~

"I feel like crap. My stomach hurts and I feel dizzy."

"Just take it easy. Don't worry about a thing. Want your food now?"

"OH! YEAH! I'M STARVING!" They laughed and Hikaru handed her the bowl. He had made a different batch because he had left the others out all night. On the plus side, the ants had enjoyed them.

"Haruhi…are your boobs any bigger?" She stopped mid-bite and stared at him.

"I-I don't think so…why do you want to know?"

"I just read that. And that is totally normal! I…am going to shut up."

"Good because you better not just be with me because you think I'm pretty! I'm more than that!"

"I know that baby. Just…I was just wondering. Want to know a secret?"

"Sure!!"

"I love you. I haven't told you that in a while."

"Yes you did. You told me that when you thought I was asleep late night. I love you too. And I don't worry about you leaving me. I know you're better than that. I would die if you left me...maybe."

"Hey Haruhi...?"

"Hm?"

"When...are we going to have to tell your dad?"

"Oh. God."

_When I see your smile_  
_ Tears run down my face _  
_ I can't replace_  
_ And now that I'm strong _  
_ I have figured out_  
_ How this world turns cold _  
_ and it breaks through my soul_  
_ And I know I'll find _  
_ deep inside me _  
_ I can be the one_

_ I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_ Seasons are changing_  
_ And waves are crashing_  
_ And stars are falling all for us_  
_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_ I can show you I'll be the one_

_ I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_ Please don't throw that away_  
_ Cuz I'm here for you_  
_ Please don't walk away and_  
_ Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_ Use me as you will_  
_ Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_ And I know I'll be okay_  
_ Though my skies are turning gray_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_  
_ [to fade]_

* * *

The song there is "Your Guardian Angel" by red jumpsuit asparagus and I recommend it! It's really sweet! I was listening to it when i wrote this is any of it sounded cheesy...but I don't think it is. A lot of the time the guy really does the girl, but I wanted to emphasize that Hikaru isn't that type of guy!

REVIEW!!

I personally really liked this chapter! It was refreshing to write a heartfelt chappie!

Tell me if Hikaru is OOC or spot on. It's usually one way or the other, so...yeah. I don't think his but I would like input, i guess.


	5. Chapter 5:month 2, father

don't own it.

* * *

"…do we have to tell him?" Haruhi sighed at this new realization.

"Um…no…we could just tell him you babysit it every day and night. And you feed it and bathe it and buy it clothes…yeah we have to tell him."

"Oh god, I don't want to! But, if I must."

"No, I'll tell him. We'll go and you can stay in the car. If he tries to kill me, Kaoru and I got child support so you will have so help paying. Or you know I could just text you before it got bad."

"'Yeah. That would be smart, which you are, you may text me."

"Haruhi I'm scared."

"Come on you sissy."

~ The house of Death ~

Haruhi was in the car and Hikaru was pacing in front of the apartment. For ten minutes. Finally, Ranka slammed the door open.

"What are _you _here for, Haroni?"

"That's_ Hikaru_."

"Like it matters. Gosh, just come in here. Where is my precious daughter I haven't seen in so long at?! I miss her! She doesn't love me…" They walk inside and Ranka got them some tea. And then s/he spilled it on him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Did you get Haruhi pregnant? Just tell me. Now."

"Whaaaa....how...did you know?"

"So you did?"

"Yes....sir?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!! And...It's okay! I have child welfare or whatever...and she can be backed by my family if you kill me. I wouldn't just leave her hanging, you know."

"Well, that still isn't an excuse. Get her in here. She is in the car, right?"

"Yeah...you gotta stop with this telepathic thing. But I told her I would tell you and that she wouldn't have to do anything...she's having cravings now and it's not pretty."

"I hate you."

"Well, sir, you aren't my favorite person either. But we'll just have to get over that, won't we? It will be your grandchild and my son or daughter....father-in-law."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! Okay, Ranka. Well, I have half a mind to take custody over the child. I think Haruhi would be a great mother, but you...would be a suckish father."

"That doesn't matter! If I haven't done anything to it, you can't just do that because you hate me! I'M NOT A SELF CENTERED JERK!" Ranka swooned and fell onto the couch with a thump.

"What a loud boy! Ah, I feel faint. Okay, here's the deal. If Haruhi moved back in with daddy you can see the child. If she doesn't I will have him legally removed from you and then make Haruhi move back. I just want what is best for her."

"Well obviously our ideas of what she needs are different. I don't think she would like being without me. She's really changed, sir. She has learned to love and be more open and I don't think she would get over you taking her away from all of that. She isn't the same Haruhi she was before. She's still my Haruhi, your Haruhi, and well she is Haruhi, but she...is a lot more educated about the real world now. And what people feel, as well as what she is feeling. So, if she really loves me, I don't think she'd let you take her away. That, or she would hate you."

"H-hate me? Would she?"

"Maybe not in so many words, but probably. Do you really want her to hate you?" Ranka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No...please, may I speak to her?" Pleased that this conversation had made an entire 360 and he was now on top, where he liked to be, he went and got Haruhi.

"Hi dad...are you mad?" Ranka inveloped her in a tight hug.

"Of course I am honey! But I promised when you were born not to ever get in the way of your love. If I did you would always be miserable. Life isn't worth while if you are always depressed!" Ranka glanced at Hikaru a look that said, 'leave, father/daughter time.' So he went into the next room and waited. Meanwhile.

"Haruhi, does this boy make you happy?"

"Happy?Well, yes, I guess. I mean, I really like him but...I wouldn't want to leave him if that's what you are getting at."

"I think you should but, like I said, I cannot get in your way. All I can do is try to talk a little sense into you. He...apparently doesn't care that much for you if he got you pregnant. Do you really want to live with that?"

"But he does care, dad! I'm his world, and I don't mean to brag! Even if I wanted to leave him, which I really don't, he would be so sad that i couldn't live with myself."

"Okay then, what about the child's environment? A father that is only about 35 going to your college graduation? Well, that would be a little weird for the child."

"Not if he loved Hikaru."

"This is hopeless. I love you Haruhi but you aren't being reasonable. My door is always open if you want to talk or change your mind. But I'm not going to try anymore."

"Good."

"PLEASE HARUHI DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dad, I want to be with Hikaru. If you aren't forcing me, I'm going to stay there."

"Is that what you really do want?"

"Yes. Are you mad?" Ranka hugged her again.

"No, I guess not...you are your mother's child. I thought this is what you would choose, solely based on that is what Kotoko chose. And she changed to...she just needed love to make her better, I guess? I have to go to work soon."

"Okay, I need to go to I guess...Hikaru, come on. We're leaving." Hikaru came in and walked out the door with Haruhi.

"Good bye Mr...uh Ms...ah, whatever! I'm out!"

"Smooth, Hikaru. You do know he's a man, right?"

"Yeah, I just really hate him."

* * *

Hope you liked.

And don't think me bitch-ish, but please don't complain that the OOC is REALLY bad, because I explained it a little in here, even. And this is a FANFICTION. If you want it to be perfectly on character re-read the manga or rewatch the anime...and DON'T TELL I NEED TO RE-READ IT BECAUSE MY STORY IS OOC. I do this to be original, and you don't have to love it or read it...there was only one review that I was a little mad about. And it wasn't you,luckylyra827, I enjoyed your constructive criticism. Just saying in case you thought it was you!

But seriously, if you are going to tell me how unbearable OOC my story is, don't review. And I'm not saying you can say anything about it, just...don't say it is very OOC and nothing else....lol I sound mean but...I don't like being told that my ORIGINAL story is very out of character because I usually don't try to make them perfectly on character.

But, giving that imformation, REVIEW!!

And don't be mad just because I pointed this out!!! But this is a free web and if you want to tell me that my characters are totally different or something, go ahead, I can't stop you!! I love critizism, but there is a point where it is a little...rude-ish?? I'm probably overreacting, but still, be nice. And no, none of the review have been mean, no. I love ALL of my reviewers!!!!!!! you're all awesome, but i"m just saying!!


	6. Chapter 6: month 3, training

Hope you like it!  


* * *

Haruhi decided that, after that talk with her dad, that she defiantly would stay with Hikaru. But she also decided on some sort of whim, that they needed to go to lessons. Why? She wasn't even sure, but she wanted to try it. Couldn't hurt, right? Wait, right? RIGHT? Wrong.

~ Happy Family Training for future mothers and fathers!

"Hikaru, it's no big deal. We are just like everyone else, just a little younger. I have arranged for private training…cause I don't want them to stare at us…" Hikaru wasn't very happy. He could handle a screaming woman that was forcing a human out of her, thank you very much! But Haruhi was set on trying this at least once, just to see if it was any good. They walked in and saw many future mothers and fathers, but most in their twenties. One looked to be about thirty, and one was around their age, maybe a year younger even…

"I hate this. I want to leave."

"Want some cheese with that whine? Just once. I promise that after this you will never have to set foot in here again, unless of course it is nice. Then you will." A woman jumped out from around the corner like a weird chainsaw maniac.

"HI!! I'M YOUR PRIVATE TRAINER, KAMIKO!!! I LOVE YOU!!" Hikaru eye started twitching. It was a well-known fact that Hikaru didn't like people, especially in large numbers. What he didn't like even more has a single person that was too happy all the time. And he just found one.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU!" Hikaru yelled, but was greeted by a smile.

"Oh you silly goose! Okay, please follow me into this room! It is pink and pretty for mommy! Are you 16 and 17? I'm 20 and I have a baby girl that is 12 months old! LOOK AT THE PICTURES!!" She pulled out a huge, 3 by 3 foot picture of the ugliest baby you have ever seen.

"God she looks weird."

"HAHA YOUR SILLY! Really though, isn't she adorable?? Her name is Haruhi! Isn't that your name?! I think it's so pretty!! Ah…wait a minute…your mom is…Mrs. Hitachiin from that design studio, isn't she?!?! OH MY GOD I LOVE HER!! SHE IS SOOOO PRETTY! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HER! AH…SIGN MY BABY GIRLS PICTURE!!" She shoved the picture and a pen back into his face. "JUST SIGN IT TO: KAMIKO AND LITTLE HARUHI! Kawii! Oh, and you're so cute to…hot even…my boyfriend broke up with me and I'm all alone now with little Haruhi…interested??"

Haruhi butted in. "Okay girl, back off. I'm gaining weight here and could easily take you. Just leave my guy alone. Mine. Understand?"

"Oh…yeah. Sorry, I forget these guys are mostly taken. OKAY THIS WAY!!"

~ ten minutes later ~

Haruhi and Hikaru were running out of the building.

"WAIT I LOVE LOVE YOU!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" This woman was a lunatic. First, she had made Haruhi do some very…hard stretches that were pretty much impossible. Then she began hitting on Hikaru, again, while Haruhi was in one of the death-stretches. Hikaru threw a fit at this. No, it wasn't pretty. The no hitting girls didn't really apply to him. Poor girl, her nose bleeds easily. Then when Haruhi finally got out of here position, she gave Kamiko a little piece of her mind to, in too form of a lawsuit and restraining order. Not being very smart, Kamiko took this as terroristic threatening and called security. And now they are here.

"Haruhi, just go to the car, I'll talk to them."

"Okay!" Haruhi got in the car.

"Hello, coppers."

"What was going on here?"

"Well…not terroristic threatening. No, that girl was hitting on me and she is an idiot and thought my girlfriend was threatening her."

"Oh, you mean Kamiko? Yeah, she's a loony. She's on parole right now. I suggest you just don't come back here."

"No prob!" He ran into the car, started it, and put the pedal to the medal.

"Hikaru…?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right. I hate that place. Oh, and you are MINE. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it…but…" Then they looked at each other and said:

"I'M SETTING HER UP WITH TAMAKI!"

* * *

so, REVIEW!!! I don't know how to spell 'terroristic' so I spelled it how it sounds. hehe I like Kamiko...


	7. Chapter 7: month 4

Me: OMG GUESS WHAT?!?

You: WHAT?!

Me: I TOTALLY OWN OURAN!

You: REALLY?!?!

Me: Heck no.

And you get the point

**

* * *

**

**~ Month 4, one month away from the start of school ~**

"Haruhi, have you noticed you haven't gained much weight?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yeah. But I have about ten pounds. That really starts more next month probably? So, tell me stuff,' she replied.

"Okay. The ear bones are hardening and he may be able to hear sounds…so we should defiantly start the baby talk this month, okay?" Haruhi giggled. "I was serious. Anyway, his face is developed and his eyes are more sensitive to light. His hair is growing a little and he has eyebrows. At the end of the sixteenth week he will be around five and a half inches and weigh six ounces. His heartbeat can be heard with a regular stethoscope," he told her.

"Yay for growth! Wes!"

"Um…yeah, actually let's skip the baby talk."

"_Fine_. What about me?"

"Okay...you should be a little more tired. And you might start to feel the baby move, but this is normally not until the fifth month, also. Your heart will be working very hard to get more blood to your body."

"Okay, but Hikaru...next month is school and...I can't be pregnant guy."

"Why not?? I think that would be perfectly fine!"

"No...we have to tell everyone. Tamaki. Oh god...and Kyouya. we'll have to tell Mori, too. And then he'll have to explain the whole process to Hani."

"Fine. Do you want to wait to school or-" Then the door slammed open.

"DADDY'S HERE FOR HIS DAUGHTER!" aforementioned blonde ran in, hyper like, yelling loudly, "Oh, and Mommy!"

"Hello Hikaru, Haruhi. We're here to--Haruhi, are you pregnant?" Leave it to Kyouya.

Hikaru sprang to her defense, "Of course not! Why would you think that." And then Kaoru, unknowing anyone was there, came in and asked with a tape measure.

"Haruhi, have you gained any weight? I need to measure you again for this dress...oh, hi guys! I'm making Haurhi some dresses for the next few months," he said, grinning happily. Then he noticed Kyouya and Tamaki, then Haruhi and Hikaru's 'you baka' looks. Then it hit him. 'Whoops....,' he laughed, sheepishly.

"You have some explaining to do," Kyouya stated, shifting his glasses, "Tamaki, car. Now. I'm going first and then you can question her. Oh, and Hikaru, leave too."

They left hurriedly, seeing as they well knew what happens when you disobey the Shadow King. And Kaoru felt his presence wasn't needed, so he followed Hikaru.

"So, you are pregnant?"

"Yes, Senpai."

"Hm. Well, we can't have this, can we? Ever thought of abortion?" he asked bluntly.

"NO! That isn't an option!" Haruhi was horrified at the thought.

"Well, why not? It can't fell. Or at least it wouldn't know the difference. But if you insist...Haruhi, why did you do this? I can't exactly comprehend this. You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes. I really do. And I know he loves me, too. So, why not have a child? Besides the fact I'm 16,' she asked, adding the last part on after a little thought.

"How do you know he loves you? A person can say anything that he wants to, but we can't be sure if it's true or not."

"We didn't leave me, did he?" Kyouya smirked. Mission accomplished.

"An interesting thought, in it's own way. You really never cease to fascinate me...and then you get pregnant. How many times did you...?"

"Twice," she answered, not letting him finish.

"Protection?"

"The first time, but that's still when I got pregnant. I was two weeks pregnant the second time."

"That's sorta gross. And Hikaru didn't go all, 'can it get pregnant'?"

"Thankfully, no. Kyouya, why do you care so much about this...about me? I have no merit to you, remember?"

"I never said you had no profit to me. I said that it was an interesting thought. Baka. But that's okay because I gave up a long time ago. All I want now is for you to be happy. Now, there are adoption options. I happen to know a family looking for a child. They can't have any. If your interested in that, I can set up a meeting."

"No, I can handle it,' she replied.

"But what about high school...college? Would it not mess up your future? Both of your futures?" he pondered further.

"Well, I'd be 18, so it'd be about 2...Dad could watch it."

"Haruhi, it isn't that simple. I want you to think about it. Want to know a secret?"

"Ohh a Kyouya secret, sure."

"I didn't go farther at the beach just because of what you said. It was the look in your eyes. You looked like you were on a mission and you needed your priorities straight. And you had them straight. I didn't want to, well I couldn't, get in the way of all of that. You have such high goals for yourself and...you needed independence to reach them. I didn't want to accidentally get you pregnant and destroy all of that. Of course, you don't get pregnant every time, but it is very possible to as you have learned. I just...I just loved you too much to do that to you. There. You know my biggest secret that even Tamaki doesn't know,' he told her.

"Thank you. You are surprisingly nice. And I like you too, but as a mother,' Haruhi said, smiling.

"And I am okay with that. But Haruhi, think about all of your options. I know that your own life isn't the most important thing to you, but it is for a lot of us. We want you happy."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Oh, and if my schedule allots, I would be more than happy to look after it for a few hours when you need a break," he continued. Haruhi was tearing up at all of this. Kyouya was an extraordinary person, no matter how he tried to hide it, "No, don't cry. Big girls don't cry, and you are now a 'big girl'. Literally. I hope you gain a few more pounds. Oh, and what month is this?"

"The Fourth,' she answered, wiping away the brimming tears of gratitude.

"Oh, do you what to know the gender?" he asked.

"I can do that??" she said, amazed.

"Duh _Ms. Hitachiin_, of course you can. But first, may...may I...feel?" Haruhi was surprised, but nodded. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt and put his hand on her stomach. And smiled. A _**real**_ smile. Not one of those, 'I'm only smiling because you're merit-able' smiles. "Wow...I felt it kick a little bit...did you?"

"Yeah, that was the first time. It must not like you touching Mommy."

"No, I'm pretty sure it likes it." They both laughed. "Your going to be a great mother, but still, think about the options. And do you want to know what gender it is? I can get you seen at my hospital"

"Well of course. I have to tell Kaoru so he can stop making unisex clothes for it. They're _really_ ugly," she laughed.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes Sempi?"

"Can we have it call me 'Uncle Kyouya'?"

Haruhi smiled. "Of course!"

And Haruhi finally knew what Kyouya's weakness was. Kyouya was a sucker for babies. Heh, you learn something new everyday....

**~Two hours later at the Ootoori Hospital (free of charge) ~**

When Tamaki tried to start taking to Haruhi, he was blunt about it and he just burst out crying and then fainted. So, while Haruhi was getting a check-up, Tamaki was totally out of the picture, as everyone likes him to be. He's better that way; easier to handle.

The doctor came back into the room with the results. "So, Ms. Fujioka, you want to know the gender, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, there's a...boy,' he began.

"Yay! Is it-" she was cut off.

"And another boy..."

* * *

Thanks to yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws for beatreading for me! YYYAYAYAYAYAY!

Review!!


	8. Chapter 8: month 5, school

~ month 5, before school ~

In the last month, Haruhi had _grown_. _Outward_. Now, it was apparent she was accommodating twins. _Very_ apparent. And by now, she was preparing for school. She had no real 'high school girl'' uniform, but she did have a well-tailored middle school uniform, thanks to Karou. But still, 30 inch waist and mini skirt don't mix to well, do they? No, they don't. At least not with twins. But Karou had done a good job on the top. Instead of a tight button-down, it was now a loose, flowing top that could actually flatter a fine-months-pregnant girl. Of course, the next day she would have to wear a regular uniform. Maybe they had an extra-extra large option? Haruhi didn't know, and frankly didn't car as long as she could shimmy in and out of it. But…Hikaru and Kaoru cared.

"Maybe they could make an exception? I make her a very cute dress, and if I have to, I can remake it in yellow," Kaoru wondered, getting the measuring tape at her again.

"Or what about…a 'slightly' modified girls uniform? You know, bigger and a little more...flowy…and a lot less poufy?" the other continued.

"Or what about we just find an outfit that _fits_? I don't care how I look."

"We do!" The twin cried in unison, "What you wear gives people an instant impression of you! Since you're pregnant, they'll think you're a, um, how do I put this...a slut. Maybe it would counter act that if you looked nice!"

"Whatever you guys say. I don't want a big hassle over it. If they give me a large uniform or a totally different one, I don't care. And I'm sure they are sluts too. After all, most of them go to the host club, and I KNOW they are sluts."

"Okay then. But if someone tells me that you are a…yeah, I'm going to go crazy on their asses!" Hikaru said glomping Haruhi with a massive silly grin plastered on his face as they walked to the car.

"Oh Hikaru, get a clue. But thank you."

"HELLO? Why do you guys ALWAYS forget I'm here?" a voice wailed

"Hikaru, who said that?" Haruhi asked, slightly distressed

"Oh, that was Kaoru,' he replied nonchalantly.

"When did he get here?" she pondered.

"REALLY?" Kaoru screamed trying to get in the car before it zoomed off.

one 'car chase' later

Haruhi was greeted by a chorus of stares, smirks, and a few laughs from a few boys who thought 'he' was joking. She just continued walking with Hikaru on her hip, glaring at the laughers and starrers, who apparently didn't notice her stomach for some reason... Kaoru was really good at concealing.

"So," some random guy said, "you are gay, and you're wearing that dress for Hikaru-san, right? You know, for allusion?"

"No, I'm a girl…really."

"Sure, Fujioka-san, sure. Its okay, we like you either way. You're cool man." And then they walked away.

"Well," Haruhi said, "at least they're open minded. It doesn't matter if they believe us or not. Actually, maybe we should go with that story."

"No, because I want everyone to see what a pretty girlfriend I have. Not what a handsome…I don't even know the terminology."

"Fine, but I'll do whatever saves time and trouble." She really wasn't in the mood.

"Fujioka! Why are you wearing that? Come here now!" A teacher called. Haurhi walked to her and the teacher lead her to an empty classroom.

"Why are you wearing that, Fujioka? You- um…oh, how to deal with this…is Hikaru your girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"I'm not homosexual, I'm a girl, Ma'am. I-I had to keep it a secret,' she tried to explain.

"A-huh. Well, whatever you say. We have a policy here at Ouran not to get in the way of the individual students beliefs as to not destroy their independence for future business…I'll tell the other teachers of your 'situation.' "

"Ma'am, could I… show you something to convince you?" she asked, hopefully.

"Okay,' the teacher agreed, standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

Haruhi sighed as she pulled up her shirt, revealing her very well concealed stomach, and her sports-bra clad breasts.

"Oh…that…is something, isn't it? Okay, you are a girl. Does…everyone think you are a boy?" she asked, still processing everything.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay, I'm going to set up a meeting for the student body at 10:00 sharp. I do hate to do it thought, but no one will believe you one your own, will they? I didn't even believe you. You may leave"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you."

_Idiots, I'm fat, how the heck did they not notice?_

~ 10:00~

"Students," a microphone sounded, "we are here to explain a…certain matter. Haruhi Fujioka, please come up." Haruhi walked up onto the stage in a regular school uniform. A chorus of 'ohs' and 'huhs?' followed.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. And I'm pregnant, thank you. Any questions?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Seriously? Okay, you."

"You are a girl? I thought you were a guy! Does that mean I'm a lesbian for seeing you in the host club?" one girl wailed.

"No…you didn't know I was a girl. Okay, you."

"Who is the father?"

"Uh...That is personal and I don't really want to answer that…and I'm very uncomfortable in this dress. Bye. Go back to class."

They did what she said and all of them left, humming and hawing over the peculiarity of it all.

Well, everyone left except for Hikaru.

"Good job, I think. Wow, this school is really stupid," Hikaru said, laughing sheepishly.

"Are they all brain dead or what?" Haruhi said, folding her arms over her sticking out stomach and scowling.

"Probably," Kaoru answered, walking by and waving.

"Hikaru, who was that?"

One word: Facepalm.

* * *

A few notes: the whole Haruhi forgetting Kaoru is a little pun on how i always forget about him and he is rarely in the story.

Second, if it sounds a little weird...I forgot she was pregnant O////O. That's why they thought she was a guy, so I just called them stupid and moved on. Thought it could be funny. Just sayin, because you may have been wondering 'WTH?'.

Again, thanks to Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws for being an awesome beta reader! YAY!

REVIEW! love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: EXTRA EXTRA!

~ extra ~

Because I didn't discuss this in the last chapter, here you go! This is for those of you that like 'tracking' the twins growth and would like to know where they are! I just didn't think that there was an appropriate time in this chappie to add this, and I plan to go on to the next month after this because school is sooo boring ; ).

The twins, month five.

"Hey, Hikaru," Haruhi said one day after class, "you didn't tell me about the babies yet!"

"Oh yeah…sorry honey. Here we go…" He said pulling out his all-knowing book of baby development. "Month five: Your baby's senses are beginning to activate. His skin is sensitive to touch, he is beginning to taste, he may respond to some sounds and his eyesight continues to develop. He has a primitive immune system, which does offer him limited protection from infection and illness. He is also developing a special type of fat called "Brown Fat" which helps him regulate his temperature. Deposits of brown fat will continue until he is born, at which time the fat will begin to dissolve. At the end of the 20th week he will be around 7.5 inches and weigh 1 pound."

"Ah. And there's two of them."

"And you don't know how happy that makes me. Makes he feel like I'm in a fanfiction." He shivers before continuing. "Any way, I'm really happy about this. So…think of any names? Besides CoCo Puff Bird…"

"Um…yeah. I was going to let you chose."

"Well then I like the names Kaori and Minori? Minori for the first and Kaori for the second?"

"Maybe. We don't have to know yet."

"Maybe we should ask Kaoru?"

"Who?"

* * *

Hope you like! I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU! SEND ME A LIST OF THE BEST JAPANESE BABY NAMES YOU CAN FIND! Both for boys or unisex, please! IF I LIKE IT I WILL USE YOUR NAMES! Send as many as you want! For the person that names I choose, I might come up with a little prize? And I may choose from two different people, also.

So, REVIEW AND SEND NAMES!


	10. Chapter 10: Month 6, Kaoru's joy

The names are IN!  


* * *

"Haruhiiiiii! Where are you! Uncle Kao Kao needs to talk to you!"the younger twin yelled, looking around frantically for the former cross dresser.

"I'm in the living room. Where I always am." Kaoru walked into the living room, a tape measure wrapped around him and tread stringing out behind him. It must have been attached to his shoe…

"Okay, so…I'm going to start planning your baby shower!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around in his excitement.

"What? It's still _three months_, Kaoru! And I don't really know anyone that would come," she complained.

"Naw, forget girls. The hosts will come! You can't get better gifts than gifts from rich men, Haruhi. Well, okay, rich women do give much better presents but because you're so anti-social you don't have any girlfriends!" he laughed as Haruhi scowled.

"Girls only are supposed to attend," she retorted flatly.

"Only traditionally. It'll be fine! And it'll be two and a half months by the time I have you a new dress and a gift list and a guest list and food and…FLOWERS!" he danced around the living room happily.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru yelled, messing, "Your boyfriend is here."

"NOT FUNNY! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE FLOWERS…never mind. So…let me measure you again!" He pounced and measured. "Awesome. I'll get to work!"

~ two weeks later ~

"I hate you so much Kaoru." Haruhi dead panned at the sight of her dress.

"But it's so cute!" he retorted.

"I could have just worn one of the one's you had already made. There's like ten that I haven't even worn yet. There's nothing wrong with them," she complained.

"This is a special occasion! Go get into it!" he ordered, "The guest will arrive in thirty minutes and I still have to put out the ultrasound pictures and take the ice cream out if the fridge." Kaoru tapped his foot. "So busy! Go, shoo shoo!"

"Fine. It had better fit,"! she grumbled as she reluctantly took it from him

"Don't doubt my power Haruhi!"

"Doubting." She walked off the go put on her dress.

"Hm. Where's Hikaru been…?" Kaoru pondered out loud, "HIKARU!" No one answered. "Hikaru? He must have gone out. Oh well…Pictures out and ice cream out and done."

And then the door slammed open.

"Kaoru, where is Haruhi?" Hikaru walked in with a huge vase in hand. In it, flowers cascaded over the sides, stuck up over the top; they were everywhere. Not one spot was left empty.

"Getting dressed," the younger replied in a monotone.

"Good. I made her these flowers. Think she'll like them?" he asked, hopefully.

"As long as they didn't cost you much, I'm sure she will love them."

"Okay. I need to hide them."

"Just put them outside! And hurry! The guests will be here any minute! This must be perfect! I have devoted my weekends to this. And a few school days that I…was sick."

"Skipper," Hikaru accused mockingly.

"Whatever." A knock at the door came. "THERE HERE! HAURHI GET OUT HERE!" Kaoru opened the door and in came, I bet you never guessed, the host club. "Hi guys! Just put your presents by the table and come sit down! HARUHIIII!" Haruhi reluctantly came into the living room, wanting to die.

"Oh…Haru-chan, you're so cute! Where's the cake?" asked Hunny.

"MY DAUGHER IS GROWING UP TOO FAST! AND ITS ALL YOU DEVILISH TWINS FAUUUUUUUULT!… "

"Shut up moron," Kyouya said, while Kaoru made a _'I'm not even part of her "growing up"' _look, "So…where's the pictures?"

"Oh, um, right here." Haruhi handed them to a smiling sahdow king. "Not sure what to name them yet."

"What about… Yoichi and Aiko? They don't rhyme or anything but there good. Yoichi for the first born and Aiko for the second?" said Kyouya, closely examining the ultrasound photos."

"You know, you're right. Those are nice names. What do you think, Hikaru?"

"Sure. I like the first one," he stated, uncaring.

"Okay!" Kaoru yelled, "Let's open presents!"

_For some reason he seems to be the most excited about this baby shower thing..._

~ Later that night ~

That day Haruhi had received ten bibs, a rocker, several outfits, and about two tons of diapers. And Haruhi had loved the flowers Hikaru had given her. And now the soon to be parents were lying in bed.

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Uh-huh. Let me go to sleep. I'm tired."

"But I love you!" Haruhi turned over to face Hikaru.

"What's up with you?" And she saw Hikaru wasn't talking to her, but asleep. "Aww…he must be having a bad dream." She kissed him and rolled back over.

"Don' go…! I have pancakes!"

* * *

Hope you like! I'll put up his dream later today or tomorrow if I have time.

REVIEW!

And...HAPPY SUMMER! LUVZ YOU ALL!


	11. Chapter 11: EXTRA DREAM!

Just a little filler while I come up with the next chapter!

_

* * *

Hikaru POV_

…_I love you…  
…Guardian angel…  
…I'll be here for you…_

But…is it possible for it all to fall apart? No, it can't. She is carrying my baby!

But I've been wondering more and more lately. Maybe…it is possible. I mean, what if she finds someone better than me! We still have all of our lives ahead of us, and that is plenty of time to meet someone. Just because…just because I got her pregnant doesn't mean she has to be with me. Or what if…something happened?~

"Haruhi, Yoichi, Aiko, breakfast is ready!" I yell. The twins are now ten years old and Haruhi has the flu, so I'm cooking. This should be good.

"Dad," the twins say in unison, "This food really stinks. The pancakes are barely half done. They are liquid."

"Then you make your own! Fine. Here's an apple. Haruhi, do you feel any better today?" I ask as she coughs.

"Not much. Maybe a little bit." She smiles at me. I know she's getting worse. She's pale and rail thin. Plus she's had this 'flu' for going on a month…and she refuses to go to the doctor. This is no flu and she knows it. I know it. How could I not?

"Well, I'm going to go to work. Hika, take care of the twins." Oh, and she also refuses to stay home. She is basically alone all day, so she doesn't worry about being contagious. But she isn't anyway. I don't know what she has, but it isn't the flu. I've seen the flu. I've_ had_ the flu. I just wish I knew what this _was_.~

~five hours later~

My phone rings. It's Haruhi's work number…

"Hitachiin-san? This is Kamiko." Yes, Kamiko went to rehab and is now a lawyer. Go figure. "Mrs. Hitachiin just…she passed out."

"I-I'll be right there." I hang up. Her office is only a few blocks away…I'll run there. Oh, look, it's raining.

Is it just me or is this getting less and less comical?

So I run. Rain is running down my face, masking a few stray tears that I let loose. I hate rain…something bad always happens when it rains.

"Mr. Hitachiin, hello. Uh…I think she needs to go to the hospital."

"Thanks for telling me that. I never would have guessed…I need to borrow the company car. Wait, no, I'll just call 911!" I love my ideas. Such genius.

When the Ambulance gets here, a doctor comes to talk to me. I tell him that she was pale, losing weight, a little…out there for the most part, but pretty normal otherwise. She has had pretty bad headaches, and she's thrown up a few times.

"Doc, she said she had the flu. We didn't go to the doctor though. She basically diagnosed herself."

"Oh, I see. This actually _is_ the flu, but is was untreated. This is sometimes fine, but…flu can be deadly, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'll see what happens, but as of now she has a fever of 106.7 degrees and it doesn't look that good. I'm sorry."

~the next day at the hospital~

"Mr. Hitachiin? Do you wish to talk to her?" I just nod. Her fever went down a little, but 104 degrees is still nothing to sneeze at…

"Haru-kun? Are you feeling better?" She smiles.

"Yes. Thank you baby. I love you. Where are the boys?"

"At home. They will be alright. I called them earlier and told them not to…do anything they would regret. So…have the doctors said anything?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just a few facts…but, Hikaru, if…I don't know. I feel tired; could you leave?"

"I guess." I don't want her to go...She never even finished her pancakes!

* * *

Don't go crazy! This was his dream, I didn't skip a lot of time.

Hope you enjoyed this filler. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: college

Filler!

* * *

"Stupid college apps. Why do I even need to go to college anyway?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi piled a stack of applications on the table.

"Because you have a good mind!"

"Yeah, right, I'll be the next Bill Gates. Oh, I know, I'll be Einstein! E=mc2, right? Or is it C=me2?

"Okay, don't strain yourself. Some of these are just brochures and stuff like that. I think you should go to an arts school. Ohh, here's one for a special math college or…something." Haruhi said while flipping though a pamphlet.

"I'm not that good at math, Haruhi. I wouldn't want to make a career out of it. Besides, for Mom's business I don't need a college education!"

"You don't really want her business, do you?" Hikaru turned to face her, surprised. He thought that he was the only one that knew that, in reality, he wasn't wild about being a fashion designer. You know, maybe as a hobby, but as a job? No. He couldn't handle it. Kaoru could. Hikaru couldn't. But Haruhi would laugh at what he did want to be. Hint: he definitely knows what E=mc2 means.

"No…I don't. But that would be easiest, wouldn't it? And it would pay pretty well, right?"

"Baby, with you money is no object. You'll always have money coming out of your ears. Study to be something that you want to be; a job is only as good as how much you enjoy doing it." This was true. But… "Yoichi and Aiko want Daddy to be happy. Do you know where you want to go? Or maybe just want you want to do?" Hikaru searched the pile, until he found what he was looking for. He handed it to Haruhi, who was amazed by his choice. "Really…?"

So, what is Hikaru's dream profession and College?

Some hints:

The college is in America. The Northeast, to be exact.

It's a well known college that is hard to get into.

The career does involve very…complicated math.

E=mc2.

~The twins, month 6~

By the end of the sixth month, your baby will measure over 12 inches in length and weigh between 1.5 and 2 pounds. The eyes can now open, close, squint, and even react to light. The baby can now hear sounds inside of you and may begin to suck his thumb. Vocal chords are functioning, eyebrows are now forming, and fetal activity is becoming more constant and coordinated. The body is almost fully formed at this point; however, the lungs and other organs are not quite developed and will not be for some time. (thanks to '.' I got lazy and just copied and pasted from it.)

~what's happening with…Dad!~

Dad is freaking out. End of story.

* * *

Next real chappie should be up soon! I came up with this because, well, Hikaru is 17 and you know Haruhi is going to make him go to college.

So, know what Hikaru wants to be and which college? Feel free to guess and review! I'm not sure if the 'real' Hikaru would like this as a job, but it is one of his favorite subjects. Oh, that was another hint! O.o!


	13. Chapter 13: Month 7, you broke WHAT?

Alright, the REAL chapter now. The next will be a mushy, realization chapter or something. On of those is long overdue, in my opinion.

* * *

"Applesauce applesauce. HARUHIII have you seen my Nintendo? I can't find it." Hikaru yelled as looking frantically over his and Haruhi's room, throwing assorted items in the direction of the soon to be mother of his child.

"Um…yes," she said, wincing slightly. Hikaru sprang to her side immediately.

"Where is it?" he asked frantically.

"Uh want to make out?" she yelled desperately, pulling him down to face her directly. Now Hikaru knew something was up. Haruhi never said that first.

"Maybe after you give me my Nintendo. Where is it Haruhi?" he bugged. Haruhi looked away.

"Iputitinthewasheranditbroke." She said quickly, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation.

"What?" he started.

"I put it in the washer and it broke. I'm sorry, it was in your jacket pocket and I guess I don't go through your pockets before washing." Hikaru's face was red and it looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"YOU BROKE MY NINTENDO?" he screamed, arms a-waving.

"Yes,' she replied, defeated.

"Haruhi you idiot!" he stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope she likes sleeping on the couch because that's where she's going to be!" he muttered under his breath, cussing as well.

"I'm out of here. I'll be back whenever. But before I go I'll get you some lunch," She yelled so Hikaru would hear her and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and went to where Hikaru was. "Here's lunch _sweetie." _She poured the sticky syrup all over his head, and made sure to get some on his clothes, too.

"Haruhi…that was uncalled for,' he hissed, pulling his maple syrup soaked strand of side fringe down in front of his face, going cross eyed looking at its sweetness.

"Whatever, I'm out."

"Like I care!"

Haruhi was heading to the electronics store. If he was going to be_ that_ mad, she would just get him a new one! Her dad had given her a credit card for emergencies, and this qualified as an emergency. Though her dad probably wouldn't...

_Are all men this…attached to their gaming systems? Well, I guess I shouldn't have poured maple syrup on him…but that was funny. Maybe he's rubbing of on me...Men! Such stupidity. _

When she got to the electronics store, she was greeted by a middle-aged man.

"Hello, Miss, how may I help you?" he said, with fake salesman care.

"I just need a white Nintendo and a few extra styluses, please," she said wearily. He rummaged through a box, and handed her two smaller boxes for her approval.

"Is this a gift for someone, if you don't mind my asking?" he smiled, again, with fake care.

"Well, sorta. It's for my boyfriend. I accidentally washed his old one and broke it," she grumbled, pressing the tips of her pointer fingers together, sheepishly.

"Wow, how careless." he laughed at her stupidity.

"Just check me out already."

Haruhi hurriedly left and went into the next store, a clothing shop. She was immediately faced with a problem.

_What size does Hikaru wear? Regular or 'big and tall?' He isn't fat, but his is somewhat tall, right? Or is everyone else short? Ah well, this one looks like it will fit well enough. _

She took an orange and blue striped polo shirt off a sale rake. She had always liked the way polo shirts had looked on Hikaru, but he only wore then for 'special occasions'. In other words, they were just to plain for his outlandish taste. You can't really layer a polo shirt. She also picked up a pair of black denim jeans that were on sale for $5.99. Commoner habit. Couldn't resist a sale. She paid and her shopping was finished.

Hikaru was standing outside, scowling at the innocent undeserving sunset. His hair was freshly washed (yet still had a tinge of syrupy smell to it) and he had his plaid night pants on. And no shirt *insert fangirl squeal here*.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said as she walked up the stairs.

"What? Are you here to put more syrup on my head? Or to throw my cell phone in the bath water, perhaps?" he grumbled, pretending to still be angry, although he was long over the little incident. It wasn't like she meant to, right? Becides, he was pretty sure he had gotten back at her enough while she had been gone. How long would it take her to find out?

"No, I got you a present." Hikaru's ears perked up and he lead Haruhi inside.

"Okay, gimmie!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and handed Hikaru her bags. "A new Nintendo! And a polo shirt and pants! They're awesome baby! I love you!" He squealed like a little girl on Christmas day. Then he quieted down, looking at her with loving eyes.

"You aren't mad anymore, are you?" Haruhi questioned at the too-happy-to-be-true Hikaru.

"Naw. But...there's something I should tell you..."

"What?" she asked wearily.

"I ran over your laptop with our car," He said quietly, slightly flinching while awaiting the appending doom.

"Y-you WHAT?"

_That didn't take long at all. I'm dead.

* * *

_If you didn't get it, Hikaru ran over her laptop for revenge, which is why he wasn't mad anymore. Ah, revenge is a dish best served with smashed electronics.

And remember last chapter (a filler)? Well, since I've already told a few people, I'll tell you all. Hikaru to go to MIT and be a theoretical physicist. Any thoughts, comments? Should I have an extra where they are discussing this career choice or leave it where it is? I don't know...Not sure i can make a whole chapter out of just that.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: A surprise or HAPPY BIRTHDAY

I wake up, and Haruhi is lying next to me, just like every other morning. I guess I'll have to wake up Haruhi. I try and she swats at my hand saying something about 'cake with ice cream, please.' Cake? Interesting…I get up and walk to the calendar. Why does it say 'party' for today? Ah, must be a holiday or something! As I walk into our bathroom I see a party hat. I'm officially creeped out. Ha, someone taped a little paper one on the picture of Haruhi I have taped up on the mirror. That's cute, but…why?

"Haruhi?" I call, 'what is today?"

"She opens one eye an looks up at me. "the ninth." She mutters before she closes the eye again. Okay, so it's the ninth of June. Wednesday…hm. I hear Haruhi shuffle out of bed, teetering along to her closet. She's so cute when she teeters…she hurriedly dresses as if she has forgotten something. Haruhi runs as fast as her stomach permits into the living room and I hear something fall. I should check on her. But first I kiss the cute little picture of her like I do every day for good luck. Call me superstitious, but if I went a day without doing that, somebody would probably come and kill me in my sleep. Okay, _now_ I can see what is up with her. I turn the hall and see all the lights out. And I hear whispers.

"Haruhi? Where are you?" I ask into the darkness as I stumble across the room to turn the lights on. As soon as I do, Kaoru walks in with his hair mussed atop his head and his plaid pants on that are a perfect match to mine, just a different color.

"Happy birthday Hikaru and Kaoru-kun!" about twenty people yell. Our birthdays..?

I thought that was the tenth.

Among the people, is, of course the host club and a few of Haruhi's new girlfriends. I only recognize two of them, Huyu and Macie, who is a America transfer student. They are with Haruhi, being all cute with frosting all over their face (Haruhi even had a little up in her hair).

~ later ~

"Enjoy the part Hika?" Haruhi questions as we lie in bed.

"Yes, but…you didn't get me a present."

Haruhi smiles and hands me new ultrasound pictures she got yesterday that she refused to let me see. I squint at them. They look a lot weirder than usual, although I have always though that they looked a little off for just two babies, but what do I know? I look at Haruhi, who had continued to grow outward. A lot. She is smiling a cute-yet-creepy smile that tells me to look harder at the picture. So I look. One head, two heads. Wait, what's that? Oh...

"Haruhi…is that?"

"Yes."

I guess I know more than those idiot doctors at Kyouya's families hospital.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU AND KAORU!

* * *

Well, anyone expect that? I promise that is the last one! Just TWO seemed too generic, no? If y'all don't like it she could have a miscarriage. Kidding, she will have another. Btw, the doctors didn't look close enough in the others to see it, but it was there all along. Because this was in Hikaru's point of view, I made Haruhi uber cute.

Tell me if you think Three is taking it too far. I'm known for doing that. I thought that would be the best birthday for him. And I'm sure Kaoru will die of delight. But say so if you disagree. I probably will not change it, but I will know that I took it to far.

On a different hand, anyone celebrate anime character's birthdays? I do if I like them enough. And if I remember hehe O/O. Tomorrow, in honor of the Hitachiin twins, I am going to get my hair cut in a Haruhi style. Okay, it isn't because of their birthday. The hair lady just happened to have an open spot tomorrow. I can kiss my beautiful chocolate locks goodbye...hehe I've done more drastic. I cut off ten inches or so last time, so now it is to my sholders. Hair lady gave me the evil stare of death *shivers*. I have hair similar to Haruhis, I guess, as far as color and texture go. No wave. None. No curl. None. It is freaking pin straight! I REALLY want red or copper highlights, but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. I like them but to me they just look a little...fake. And I like looking natural. But, it is summer and I don't have to worry about other people, just pleasing myself! Wow, I had a Kyoya moment...I might put up a picture of what it looks like if I can. I may try to blur out the face though. I would hate for someone to recognize me on some off chance. I hate people seeing me...it is just weird.

Speaking of which, I took a quiz the other day. It said I was Renge. Can't say I disagree. The next was Kyoya, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, Twins, Ranka, Kasanoda, and Hunny in that order, I think. That was yesterday so I don't really remember.

I'm sorry if you wasted your time reading this. I had tea and now I am very hyper and I just want to talk about what is going on in my life, because I don't really do that in my profile. In there I write about cannon errors in the manga and the different characters development. Again, sorry, but I am bored. If you did the good person thing and are still reading, I give you permission to stop if you want.

On a different note, have any of you ever been on formspring? The hosts all have a page for themselves and you can ask their actors questions about them. A few warnings:

Mori is quite.  
Hunney is cute.  
Hikaru is out of characterally crabby, but this is probably because the actor is trying to make it look more like he is dealing with the stress being rejected.  
Kyouya is bi.  
Kaoru is gay.  
Kaoru and Kyouya are going out.  
Haruhi is...well Haruhi.  
Tamaki is right on character.

But there are other people doing this to. These are just the ones I read.

Again, sorry to waste your time. Hopefully you were very bored.


	15. Chapter 15: Guy talk, sorta

Okay, here's the plan. I don't own Ouran...YET. Okay, what we will do...YOU! Yes, you. You know who you are. You go and distract Hatori and I'll get the crowbar...

KIDDING! I will never own Ouran :'(. If I did it would look something about this:  
Tamaki got ran over by a car...aww so sad.

Also kidding there. Here you go: (this is a continuation of the last chapter.)

* * *

"I want to name her something special…something after Kyoya-senpai because of all he taught me." She said as they sat in bed after the long day. Haruhi had talked to Kyoya earlier. She had also showed him the pictures, therefore we as the first (other than the doctors) to know about the triplets. He sprinkled her with wisdom and was actually very nice when you consider he is Kyoya.

As for Hikaru and Kaoru, they talked to a few people, mostly the host club about how things were going to be after the babies were born. Dropping out of school (as if that was even a possibility), college, and things like that. Mostly guy talk. But now Hikaru lay in bed stunned. T-three? Wave bu-bye to your life.

"Are you kidding me?" Hikaru said, comprehending next to none of the news he had received in the last five minutes.

"What, you don't like that idea? It will be very punny, if you will excuse the pun."

"It's not the name. You just go to sleep." Hikaru got up and walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could considering that he wanted to slam it shut just to ease his throbbing head. He ran into Kaoru's room, were the younger twin was playing a video game perched up on his bed.

"Hey," Kaoru said without looking up from the screen, "grab a joystick and join the fun." Hikaru did so and grabbed a pretzel out of the bowl lying next to them, his long legs dangling off the bed. "What's up?"

"Third kid." Hikaru said like it was the most natural thing in the world, while being distracted by the game.

"Ah, so she told you." He said, also sounding bored.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised actually. I sensed something though. The pictures just didn't look right, you know?"

"I guess so. So, what are your thoughts?"

"Not much. What will be will be, right? I can't be all Mother Nature and try to do anything, either. It's like in those stupid commercials we always turn the channel at." He dipped his hand in for another pretzel.

"Amen." Kaoru said as he defeated Hikaru's last ship. They are now able to engage in normal conversation. "Uh oh. I beat Master Hika. Something MUST be up with you for reals. Just tell Uncle Kao Kao!"

"Three. Kids, Kaoru. That is too many for a sixteen and seventeen year old to handle. Sure, there are babysitters but I would be afraid that that crazy Kamiko would work there. Or someone even crazier." They both shivered at the though. They didn't think that was even _possible_!

"You make a good point about that, my dear brother. What about Kyoya? He said he could help." Hikaru eye balled his brother. Had he finally lost it?

"Kyoya? Really? I don't want Haruhi to friendly with him." Kaoru smiled. Now he was getting somewhere.

"You're jealous, aren't you? No, don't even answer that. You are SOOO jealous!"

"Why would I be?"

"He talked with her all day today AND he confessed in a way a few months ago! The question is why WOULDN'T you be? He's a good looking guy that is smart and funny and caring and…stuff." Kaoru blushed.

"Awesome. You go marry him while I think of a plan." Who said that he was kidding when he said his boyfriend was at the door?

"Sorry. Another game?"

"Sure. But Kyoya-senpai aside, I'm just…worried about how I'm going to go to college and get a proper education with three children." They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Proper…education!" Kaoru muttered between giggles.

"Okay, okay, but really."

"Oh, I know you are serious you physicist, you. Haruhiii told me allllll about your cute little plans and I totally support. Hot MIT guys…I mean girls."

"Kill the act Kaoru." Said Hikaru at Kaoru's obvious act.

"Fine then. Personally I think the men are hotter here than in America, but a good old English boy does have his charm I suppose…sorry, what were we talking about?" Hikaru sighed.

"Three kids."

"Ah, I remember now. Okay, here are my words of wisdom: The large print giveth, but the small print taketh away. Or maybe: Life is so unlike theory."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, okay think of it this way. Theoretically, you shouldn't have a kid at seventeen. But you are. Theoretically, you would have though about this. And 'the large print giveth, but the small print taketh away'? The large print was a good time. The small print was a possibility for, well, this. Small print taketh away, in this case, a little of your life, but small print can be good. Plus once you have signed the contract you have to deal with the small print." Hikaru blinked and then killed Kaoru's last ship."

"You're right. I should go now…but for old times sake I'll sleep over in your room. Just because the small print taketh away doesn't mean it takes away everything." Hikaru started a new game and turned off the over head light. He grabbed a hand full of pretzels and sighed. "Yup, just like old times."

"Hikaru?"

"What?"

"In America, will you send me a picture of the cutest guy you can find?"

_Yup, just like old times.  
ILTFP

* * *

_

Extra special prize to the person who can tell me what 'ILTFP' stands for!

For a hint google: IHTFP. There is one word that you will need to change, obvously the one with the different letter. PLEASE for the work f**k, please put freaking in it's place, please. If you don't you might not get the prize. I hate that word.

From the last prize I did LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmethest (sorry if I did something wrong in your name, this is just from memory) and...I'm sorry I don't remember right now...you sent in the name "Huyu" to be your chacter in the story. I got the name 'Aiko' from one of yours...you know who you are! Tell me and i'll give you credit! Again, sorry. Yay! you got to be at Hikaru's and Kaoru's birthday! I would kill to be there...if they were real -_-;

Okay, loving readers, I have 'bad' news. I'm not going to be able to update for a little bit starting the 20th so I have eight more days. I may post one or two of my little 'filler' chapters I always put up when I feel guilty for not updating fast enough -_-;. I have a heavy conscience. I'll be gone from the 20th-25th so the earliest to be expecting a full blown chapter is about the 27th. July 1 at the VERY latest. But like I said I'll but up a few 'mini chapters'. Probably three, actually.

But you do have other things to read so it's okay. ALOHA FROM BAND CAMP! hehe It'll be my first time to go there. My bestest buddy will be with me (I don't know how I'll survive, SHE IS JUST LIKE TAMAKI! X-X WISH ME LUCK!) Luckily Kyoya and Tamaki types are compatible. I have to be like kyoya around her (just one of my sides lol) to keep her grounded. But I love her to death anyway. We all have that kind of friend, ne?

Okay, I'll shut up. REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF HIKARU'S SANITY! Oh, and did anyone expect Kaoru to be like that? I'm sure you did lol. Sorry if you disagree but I bet it will be loved with fangirlish glee.


	16. Month 8: Paint stains carpet?

Hikaru and Haruhi were out shopping for a few essentials. So, Kaoru was home alone. Now, what have we learned to be a horrible, dangerous thing? A bored Hitachiin.

"Well," He said to himself, "I hate playing my games alone and Haruhi told me not to make any more clothes…WHAA I'M SO BORED!" He looked around. Wait, no one was home. He could do whatever he wanted! "Hey…these curtains are ugly. They could use a woman's touch. I think I'll just…" He went into the supply closet and pulled out an array of paints. There was a hot pink (his favorite), an electric green, baby blue, and a bright fuchsia. "Well, I don't think that they would mind that much; it would be an improvement!" He took a paintbrush in hand and slapped it into the green.

"Oh, wait! I need music!" He jumped over to the stereo and put in a CD, and started singing alone. "Everybody, put up your hands! Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!" He took the brush and threw it to the curtain. It resulted in a very satisfactory splatter in the upper corner.

_Awesome…now for pink!_

He repeated with all of the colors and looked at his masterpiece. He wasn't quite satisfied.

_Needs…more._

He picked a different tactic. A stupid tactic. Be grabbed the fuchsia bucket and poured it onto the curtain. Well, it was suppose to, at least. Instead, he dumped it all over the floor…

_I'm dead. What should I do? _ He looked around frantically for something to get the paint up with. Carpet cleaner…? Worth a try. He read the back and realized something.

"I have no idea how to clean with this! I'll try this…" He sprayed the foam on a washcloth and rubbed it on the carpet. "Maybe this will get somewhere…"

~ one hour later ~

'Kaoru, I'm…home? What is-?" Hikaru said as he walked in the door holding a few bags. "Why is the carpet…pink?"

"Uh…surprise!" Kaoru had failed at getting up the paint, so he did the next best thing. He made the rest of it match.

"You...painted the floor hot pink?"

"Well, you know, since one was going to be a girl, I thought I'd make it at home!"

"Haruhi, no, stay out there!" Hikaru turned around and yelled at Haruhi. "Call the carpet cleaner people on your cell. No, just do it, trust me. Kaoru…wow."

"Mad?"

"Yeah, that I wasn't here to help!"

* * *

Okay, so this is month 8 (I think, right now i am confused). The song he was singing to was "I don't wanna be in love" by Good Charlotte. I hope you enjoyed this messy little chapter. But, you also realize the end is drawing near. So near, in fact, that I only have about three more chapters I can provide to my lovely readers! Oh my, I just had a Ranka moment! Now for my winners of the little riddle challenge (in order): gabbi1010, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, the-pyro-princess13, and GoldenAngelHearted. They 'won' a special character that will be in a very soon chapter. Sorry if you said to late; I can only have so many nurses. Oh no! I said to much! Oh what the heck, there is only one more. Softball2240 also won! To heck with three person limit. Yeah I'm very bipolar.

A message to Softball2240: If you read this and review, please send in a name you would like to go by.

What a weird communication method...anyway REVIEW! And maybe some ideas about what you would like the next filler to be about? Pwease?


	17. Chapter 17: well this is weird

Two an a day. LOVE ME! I'm just inspired right now. Beware, this one makes little sense.  


* * *

"Ah, my little Aka-chans are getting restless in here, Hikaru." Haruhi said while cooking breakfast.

"They kicking today? Well, it is almost the middle of the eighth month. They have a very good reason to be so restless."

"That is true, I forgot…god, it is going to hurt." Haruhi's eyes lit up in realization. She was going to have three kids. If it was anything like it is in the movies, she was not in for a treat.

"Maybe not. Well, okay, maybe it won't be that bad. They could always drug you." Hikaru smirked.

"Suuuure they can. I'd like to see them try. Wouldn't take much to make me tipsy, though. They could put a pill in front of my face and I'd probably be out."

Hikaru's Inner Mind Theatre~

"Mrs. Hitachiin," a doctor asked, "would you like a pain reliever?"

"Sure-ZzZzZz"~

"Haha. Haruhi?"

"Hmm. Oh, would you like syrup on these?"

"Duh. And, tell me a story about the future."

"Hon, if I could tell the future I would be a millionaire." Haruhi deadpanned, sounding much like a mother who had just been asked for an unreasonable request.

"Then just make something up. Tell me about...us." Hikaru bite into his pancakes and had a moment of euphoria.

"Us? Uh...I don't know."

"Haruhi, if I asked, would you marry me?" Haruhi jumped. That was an expected question, but none the less she couldn't believe what had just came out of the older Hitachiin's mouth.

"W-well, that would d-depend on...how old we were. And...if I still-" She chocked up. Haruhi knew she was treading on thin ice. Yeah, she did 'love' Hikaru, but she was only sixteen. She had a whole life ahead of her to think about somethign THAT important. On the other hand, if she didn't say yes, he might get mad. "Well, I probably would but there are 'certain' factors that might convince me otherwise." _Nicely played, Fujioka, nicely played._

"So that is a no, right?" Haruhi sweatdropped. Why did he have to be so freaking sensitive?

"No! Au, Hikaru, you are the father of my little Aka-chans. If I said no then what would that say about me? I'm just saying that, I might not under certain circumstances. But I would probably say yes if the time was right." Hikaur rolled his eyes at his little girlfriends babbling.

"Haruhiiiii you aren't making sense! You call me contridictory! You're birthday is only a few weeks away, right?"

"yeah."

"And you'll be seventeen, right?"

"Yuppers...so?"

"Hm, nothing much. It's just that that means only a few more years before we are out of school." Hikaru got up from his seat and sauntered to where she was standing. He bent down to her ears and grabbed her from the back. "_We could do whatever we wanted. Haruhi, don't you want that?" _He whispered softly into her ear.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was melting. Yes, he had done that a million times before but this time it was pared with something else. She could almost see the rest of her life pass before her eyes, and she could see the vision definitely included Hikaru. It was pared with what she wanted; freedom to be with someone she loved and to led an independent life.

"Hikaru...if you asked I would say yes without question." He hugged her and went back to his seat.

"That better be true. If it isn't you will be forced into a penalty game. But I don't think I will be asking anytime soon."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I want Isae-chan to be old enough to be the flower girl."

"Isae-chan? Who is that?"

"My little girl, of course! Don't you like it? You said it should be connected to Kyouya. It means 'blessed with merit'. Kyouya would get a kick out of that, right?" Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, he will." She hugged Hikaru and sat down to eat her own breakfast.

"Yoichi, Aiko, and Isae. Our children. OH MY GOD I FEEL SOOO OLD!"

* * *

Haha, it didn't make that much sense, but it may a little more later.

So, who think Hikaru will propose soon?  
I don't know myself. I usually write what I feel even if it contradicts the entire plot!

REVIEW AND NEKOZOWA WILL SING 'I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE'! :p


	18. Chapter 18

Very. Tired. This is a stupid chapter from a prompt I got off the internet.

* * *

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun" Hikaru pranced toward Haruhi, and threw some note cards at her. "Read the next line."

"Er...okay? Um..For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo?" Hikaru sighed and Haruhi scoffed.

"No, the other first line."

"Ah, O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Hikaru walked up closer to her and knelt down. "Good, now, did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night, my dear Juliet. But if thou want, we might go for a walk in the royal parketh?"

"Wow. Okay, if thou wisheth for so, thou might have it." Haruhi lugged herself and her huge stomach up. "Lead the way Romeo."

"Awesome"

~At the park, 8:00 at night.~

"It's unseasonably cool, isn't it? It'll probably be hot in a week or two though." Hikaru took her hand and lead her to a gazebo with red roses over the top.

"Haruhi, I don't give a crap about the weather. I want to talk to you. Pull out your Que cards." She took them out.

"Okay, what?"

"Um...one fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

"Oh god not more of this."

"No, just listen." Hikaru took her hands and knelt down. He took a rose from the nearest vines and played with it in his free hand. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. But for you, my love, my fair Juliet, I would give my namesake to you. And only to you, for I wish to live the rest of my living and non living days with you." He let one of Haruhi's hands go and put the rose in it. "Smell it. For that ist the scent for the second sweetest living thing. But all living things will die, so why not die happily? I, Romeo, would miserably die without my love, my Juliet."

"Hikaru? Where are you going with this? You've never even read Romeo and Juliet!"

"Haruhi...read your next line."

"Uh...'is the band gold or silver'?...What does that mean?"

Hikaru smiled one of his devil smiles and pulled out a tiny box "Haruhi? ...

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Come one, you know you saw this coming! And what's up with the Romeo and Juliet? Well...:

You know Mystery Pole that I talk about in my profile? We went on a field trip and he TALKED TO ME! XDD

Given me tripped me first. But he said "Sorry, _, are you okay?"

Okay, here's what happened:  
It was for FBLA and we were wasting time at a strip mall in downtown. I was all alone because everyone hates me. :'(  
Luckly, so was he. :')  
So, he said, "hey, _." The _ is my name. I added that cause I'm sure some of you thought he called me a bad word lol  
I looked around confuzzled for a minute, because I didn't know who said that. And oh my god, it was HIM! I just said "hi", and I think I was blushing. See, i was outside of payless shoes, seeing how much money I had left because I saw some INSANELY cute shoes. I didn't have enough :'(. So I was standing there, content with my counting when he said that. I was scared because I thought it was this other stalkerish kid. I was actually thinking about running the opposite direction but looked up to see him. I was blushing because I looked a little weird. You know, counting cash on a table in front of payless? Weird. Oh my god did I mention he was in a tux? Okay sorry, that isn't the end of the story. After I said hi, he said "You all alone, too? My friends ditched me."  
I, being the smart one I am, turned Mori and said, "Yeah..." And that's all. See, I've learned that when I say more I sound stupid. So I Keep it simple. And still sound stupid...lol.  
Okay, so by now you should be thinking, "OMG he is going to walk with her! And talk with her!1!" AHHNNNN wrong. So, he looked at his watch to fill the awkward void. He just said, and I quote, "It's almost time to go, we should leave soon." Ouch. But I recovered and said:

"Yeah..."  
How genius is THAT? And then he walked to the bus. He did stop a second to see if I was coming though, but I had to pick up the contents of my purse that I had spilled all over the table. So he went ahead. I watched him leave...and then when he was out of hearing distance I screamed a little bit and I didn't stop smiling all the way to the bus. partly because...we were going to be on the same bus. And I'm a klutz. and I had to cross a road to get to the bus. So, when I got to the cross walk right in front of the bus, I saw him looking out of the window, and I'm going to assume at me. Cause he does that a lot. Anywho, I had to wait like, two minutes before a car would let me cross the road. When they did, I tripped. In front of GOD, MY TEACHER, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, that guy. I saw him laugh a little and smile as I angrily walked up the little hill and...then trip again. That almost concluded the days activities...almost.

Next we went to eat. The rest of the girls went to go shopping more, but I was HUNGRY, so I went eating with the guys. I only knew two thought, a weird one and THE one. So, I didn't talk unless talked too, because, if you haven't noticed, I fail at talking to guys. So, one said something funny, and I laughed a little and smiled. And HE pointed at me and said, "Look, she's smiling!" And not in a mocking way, in a...just friendly way? Later he looked at me when I was playing with on of the beads on my purse and asked what I was doing. I said "playing with a bead on my purse." O.o I'm impossible, aren't I?

P.S. if you go to Chili's, get the chicken fajita's Cadillac style for me, k?

Okay, sorry, but this is a big deal for me! I think he wants to be my friend.


	19. Chapter 19

I forgot to mention this, but it is now in the end of the eighth month...I'm not sure if it is accurate but I say it is the end of the eighth month so So B. It. Read that book? You should.

* * *

"Haruhi...-" but he was cut off by Haruhi.

"Hikaru, they're coming. Now." He did a double take, obviously looking for the rest of the club members, but to no avail.

"I don't see them. Are they behind this bush?" He jumped up, not unlike a ninja (hehe ninja Hikaru). No one behind the bush...

"Idiot, not them! The_ kids_! Get me to the car NOW!" His eyes widened to the size of flying saucers (because we all know what they look like) and his jaw dropped.

"A-are you sure? Maybe you just think that their coming and in reality pirates are in your skirt and are about to come out because they are creeping me out. GET OUT OF THERE GUYS!"

"CAR. NOW. IDIOT."

"Okay." He picked up all 120 pounds of her and carried her to the car. Haruhi picked up her phone and pressed speed dial number 1.

"Kyoya?"

"Haruhi? Yes?"

"They're coming."

All Haruhi hear was the phone drop and an exited fangirl squeal before Kyoya returned to the phone.

"Um...Okay, go to the hospital and I'll met you there so you can get in for free. I'll call your dad and Hikaru's mom whom you never told this to by the way...and the rest of the club of course. You should probably limit it to three people in there during the delivery so you don't feel too much pressure. I'm on my way now."

"Thank you." she hung up, "Hikaru step on it. We're meeting Kyouya at his hospital."

"Of course Mrs. Ootoori."

"Shut up, you know it isn't like that. That isn't my name."

"...then what is? Fujioka?"

"Hitachiin. Haruhi Hitachiin, Hitachiin Haruhi, whatever you like the best. It might as well be, right?"

"Yeah...but we're here." Hikaru walked around and opened the door for Haruhi, who kissed him quickly. Before screaming and cussing some.

"Go get a nurse!" Hikaru stared, like he didn't understand clear Japanese.

"Uh...a nurse...? Umm..."

"Why must I do this myself...just help me inside." They slowly walked hand in hand into the huge building where, sure enough, Kyouya and just about everyone else you could think of, was.

"Kira-kun, get this lady a wheel chair and a glass of water. Nurse Hikari, get her the best room we have, no exceptions. Tell Yumi and Angel to be ready for this one, triplets are coming."

A chorus of 'yes sirs' sounded and the nurse were off. Nurse Hikari stayed and lead Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya to a gigantic room, probably bigger than Haruhi's apartment.

"Sit here Ms. Fujioka. Yumi and Angel will be here shortly, so just rest for now. Just yell if you need me." she left and Hikaru pulled out a book.

"Hikaru, what are you reading?"

"The Lamaze technique. It says you should walk around."

"Is it too much to ask for me to just sit on my butt?"

"Hikaru," Kyoya warned, "I wouldn't stress her."

"Okay, but maybe you should try breathing? Okay, first in. And then out! One more time!" He got up and danced around Haruhi. "In out. In out."

"Shut up you perv. I can breathe."

The nurses and a doctor walked in.

"Okay Ms. Fujioka, remain calm and breathe deeply. Mr. Hitachiin, please sit next to her so she can strangle you and not us."

~An hour later~

The first hour was going rather smoothly. No one was out, but almost.

On the down side Kyouya had fainted from excitement, about thirty minutes in.

~Another hour later~

Now Kaoru's out of it, too.

* * *

And to be continued!

Okay, notice your name? Happy surprise! Those of you that won that last 'challenge' thingy, this is your prize.

Tell me if I left you out because I may have forgot. But if you don't care that's okay too.

EEP! I'm excited! What will next chapter bring?

I'm not sure right now!

REVIEW PLEEEEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

:) Heeeey. You finally have another chapter! Yay!

* * *

"You can do it! Be powerful! Be confident! Be-"

"Less annoying. I can do this without your methods." Haruhi cut in. Hikaru had been yelling Lamaze techniques at her for the past hour.

"Yes Hikaru, all will go smoothly if you don't stress her. This is an intense operation, after all. If something went wrong...it would be your fault." The shadow king smiled at him with an 'I would have even more reasons to kill you then' smile. Kyouya had awaken only about ten minutes before, but was already helping. "Yumi, go get her some more water. Angel-san, please make sure all is going smoothly at all times. We don't want any cords getting wrapped around their necks and chocking them. Kira-kun, prepare yourself because I think one is coming anytime. And Hikari...go get me a doughnut." Yes sirs rang, and the nurses ran back to their appointed station.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, "could you go get my dad and Hikaru's mom? I think they should be here for this."

Kyouya bowed slightly, receiving a nervous giggle from Haruhi, and quickly returned with two red-faced parents.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" The perky mom (I don't know her name, so I'm going to call her...Yushi hehe ~KandH) ran in and grabbed her son in a death grip hug. "I'M SO HAPPY HIKARU!"

"Yeah, well...I'm happy too." Hikaru hugged back, for what was probably the first time in his life.

_We're going to be a family...A happy, together, supportive family._

Ranka, meanwhile, was over comforting his daughter. "Are you okay sweetie? Do you want some food? A danish? Sushi?"

"I'm just fine Dad. The nurses are taking good care of me so far-OW!" Haruhi winced in pain, and everyone turned around and stared. Kyouya pressed a button and a man asked what was needed. "several doctors to room 529, please. Triplets are coming NOW."

"AHHH!" The two parents fell onto the couch, not able to bear watching.

"Now?" Hikaru repeated. "Right...now...?"

* * *

This was a filler, and the real action will begin in the next one, because I didn't really know what to do...but I needed to update. The next will be no stalling, and right to the point. But probably fuzzy, because I've never experienced this, so I wouldn't really know what it is like.


	21. Chapter 21: :3

I'm sorry I neglect you. :'( I will try harder with this story (even thought it's killing me).

* * *

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Hikaru yelled.

"Currently? I'm okay, just about to push three children out of me!" Haruhi yelled back, breathing in one of those weird ways that Hikaru told her to.

Kyouya stood up (out of nowhere) and pushed up his glasses. "Hikaru, mind coming outside with me for a moment?"

"No...are you going to kill me?

"Is that a request? Just follow me." Outside the room they did go. "How do you feel?"

"Like crappy man whore that got his girlfriend pregnant and is now waiting the arrival of freaking TRIPLETS!"

"That's one way to put it, isn't it? There's nothing you can do about that, but I do have some conserns to worry you with." He smirked a devil smirk (you know the one) and took out a piece of paper.

"She really should have a C-section...this isn't that safe really."

"C section?"

"Yes, Caesarean delivery. It's birth though surgery, more or less. When carrying multiplies there is a chance that one or more is in an awkward position and that isn't good. And the cords might get tangled around one of their necks..."

"What about Haruhi? What would it involve for her?" Kyouya flipped a page and winced. He know this would turn Hikaru totally off the idea.

"Oh...well. It is surgery. First they clean and give her some regional anesthesia for the lower half of her body so she won't feel pain. Then they make...incisions in several places. It's just like that I guess. They cut the cords and take them out. Clean them and such. It's a safer than the way it's going now Hikaru."

"Incisions?"

"Yeah..."

"NO. I don't think that's going to happen unless it's an emergency. I'd rather...I'd rather Haruhi not be in pain."

"She wouldn't be! She'd have anesthesia! She's in more pain now than she would be with it!"

"I don't care!"

"Idiot! What if something happens to the kids! What if one _dies_?"

"Haruhi would still be okay..." Hikaru looked down, a little disguised about what he was saying. Kyouya threw down his papers and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Are you really that selfish?" _I don't know...am I?_

The deliver room door opened, and a nurse popped out. "Kyouya-sempai, two of the babies heads are in a bad position and she is very petite, what should we do?" _like none of you are doctors..._

"Hikaru? Your call. It might be okay this way, but it might not."

_I'm a really that selfish?_

"Go for it. Just give her lots of anesthesia_." _the nurse bowed and popped back inside.

"Good choice...Daddy."

"Whatever Grandma." Hikaru shot back, .

"Oh I do like the sound of that...Grandmother Otori has a ring to it."

"Why didn't they just ask her?" Hikaru asked, wondering why he had to make that decision.

"I doubt they even told her, for one thing. And...I wanted to see what you'd do. Congrats, you just made your first sacrifice for your children. Haruhi will be just fine. The positives far out weight the risks in this situation. Want to go in and see her?"

Hikaru didn't answer, just opened the door and walked in. "Haruhi..." The doctors had just begun to make the cuts.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine. The faster I get them out, the happier I'll be." Haruhi said while smiling and playing with a toy ring Kaoru had given her only minutes ago.

"Okay. Eww..." the incisions were made, and the doctors where working on getting the first baby out; what looked to be the smallest male.

Hikaru turned around, not wanting to look. "Hikaru...if you don't watch you know you'll hate yourself later." Haruhi persuaded. He turned around, to see the nurses carrying off the first wailing child to be cleaned while the doctors started at the next boy; the largest of the three (only by a little). This one looked exactly the same as the first. Meaning real twins, not fraternal (maybe, it was still hard to tell...).

"He looks so healthy, doesn't he Hika?"

"Yeah..."

The same happened with the last, a baby girl with thick light brown hair. Her eyes were wide open, and she wasn't crying, like the others. She looked at Hikaru, and stuck out her tounge a little.

"Hey Hikaru, that one is ours!" Kaoru mused, excited by the already mischievous girl.

"Yeah! Haruhi, we call dibs on her!"

"Thanks. I get the crying ones! Kidding."

~several cleanings later~

"Hikaru, come back in now~!" Kaoru yelled to Hikaru, how had gone outside for fresh air.

"K."

"Here they are!" Haruhi had already been sewed up (sorry, I don't know what to say at this part...~KandH) and was lying, now feeling the pain, but now showing it. Ranka held the youngest, Kaoru the middle, and Kyouya the girl (Kyouya holding a baby? KAWII!~KandH).

"They in order, right? Then, that one is Yoichi," he said pointing down the row, "that one Aiko, and that girl is...Isae." Kyouya smirked, immediately getting the 'joke'. "And , Yoichi, Aiko, and Isae, we are all going to be a happy family! But...Haruhi, what is that you are playing with?"

"A ring Karou gave me?" Hikrau walked over and took it from her.

"How cheap. I think you might like something different better. Maybe something like...this?"

"Eh?"

Hikaru took out a tiny purple velvet box that contained...

...

...

something. hehe.

"Haruhi, you know we can't be a real family if Mommy and Daddy aren't married, right? So, would you like to think about it for the future?"

"Hikaru..."

* * *

There you have it. It's fuzzy, but sorta long. It's a sorta cliffie! MWAHAHAHABABAHHEHhehehe *cough* There will be one or *two* epilogues, because I don't know if I wanna fit everything in one. There will be the kids and the wedding and all that stuff so, that's a lot to cover.

I'm going to take requests for something to put in the epilogue. Something specific you want me to tell about? Of course how the kids look and how they act...but other things.

REVIEW OR...nothing will happen but you know you want to.

oh, and I have a link to...THE NEW CHAPTER in my profile. It isn't in english, though, and it's only the first 20-30 pages.


	22. Chapter 22: The end

This is it. I sit here, in my pajamas, typing the last chapter to this story while drinking hot blueberry tea...it all comes down to this epilogue... But for good times sake, I will say:

I do not own Ouran. But if I did, the plane would have done a 360 and hit Tamaki. :3

* * *

*Some time later (okay, five years)*

_"Hikaru..._

_...yes, of course I will."_

Literally everyone is here today. My baby brother, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny. They are my men of honor.

And of course Haruhi, Yoichi, Aiko, and Isae. Haruhi is walking towards me with her dad at her side. She looks beautiful, like always. Her dress is long and straight white silk that almost blends in with her skin. We decided on a mix of western and traditional, so she is painted white, but wearing a more comfortable dress. It was a little beading at the top, but nothing else except a hood-like lace veil covering part of her face. I'm in a plain black tux, with a blue rose pinned on it.

I feel like I've been waiting for this moment forever. And I guess I have. We've been though a lot, and even with all of that, I love her and I always will.

The kids are sitting front row. Yoichi and Aiko are watching intently, and Isae is being...Isae. Yoichi and Aiko (I never call them 'the twins' because I don't want them to feel like I think they are one; I know what that is like) are wearing suits like mine, with deep purple roses on them. Their eyes are just like Kaoru's and mine; big, slanted, and jaw-dropping Amber. Their black hair comes from Haruhi's side of the family. From her mother (I know her hair was brown, but just pretend, K? ~KandH). Isae is a splitting image of me. One would think Kaoru and I had her ourselves, because you couldn't guess what Haruhi had to do with them. Except for her eye shape, which is more round and big, no one would ever know. Her hair is long and light brown and she smiles all the time.

The winds starts to blow (we are outside, after all) and Haruhi looks at me and smiles, the wind blowing her veil up enough for me too she all of her face. She soon looks back down to avoid the eyes of my sensai's that teach me at Physics university (but not MIT, I wanted to stay local).

It seemed to take forever for her to get up next to me. But when she finally does, I am thankful.

*insert long speech thingy here*

"Do you, Hitachiiin Hikaru, take Haruhi Fujioka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yeah." The preacher eyes me but then continues.

"Do you Haruhi Fujiok-"

"F* yeah..." the crowd gasps, and Isae bursts out in laughter. The twins (okay, I'll call them that this once) adjust their glasses and give her the 'shame on you' fingers.

"Then by the power vested (I don't really know if that's the right word~K&H) in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We kiss quickly, knowing we've already made enough of a spectacle. We walk back down the aisle, looking and waving at the people watching.

"Hikaru...were is Isae? She isn't in her seat!"

"Is she with Mom?"

"No, and not with Dad either! Yoichi and Aiko are there though."

"Wherever she is I'm sure she's up to no good. I'm curious what she is up to. Think it'll beat yesterday's peanut butter and jelly cannon or last weeks 'Yoichi and Aiko trap'?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Momma, look what I made!" My little girl yelled from the top of a near-by gazebo.

"Huh?" we look up and see her with yet another small cannon. "Honey, whatever it is, don't do it!" Haruhi shouts at her. But it was too late; Isae pressed the button and balloons and streamers fell onto the unsuspecting victims below.

"That's my girl." I smile, and Haruhi rubs her head.

"Really, Hikaru, that girl has too much of you in her."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" I yell up at Isae, "Come down and eat cake sweetie!"

"Yes Daddy!" I'm the only one she listens to, besides Kaoru and Kyouya. In other words, her and Haruhi don't get along the best. Haruhi's a little...normal for her taste.

"Yoichi, Aiko, come to mommy!" On the other hand, Haruhi 'gets' the twins.

But we all love each other and that will never change.

It all started being locked in together, and ends with this. Something I've always wished I had; a family.

* * *

IT'S OVER TT-TT I'M SO SAD!

I love everyone that read this, loved it, like it, or called it a piece of crap. I love you that reviewed and kept me going when I though _myself _that it was a piece of crap! I love you all. I just do.

I want to get these reviews to 150. There are 126 right now, so if you are reading, please review! I accept antonymous reviews too, and with open arms.

If I get to 150, I might consider expanding...again, only with the kids, because if I don't do something I'll get bored. Isae is interesting, no?

I really do appreciate my readers. This is my most popular story and I feel bad it has to end.

Guys, please review for me. I LOVE Y'ALL! Y'ALL COME BACK NOW, YA HEAR?

TT-TT ...I'm getting emotional :P


End file.
